A perdre la raison
by Liraclya
Summary: Quand Luffy est perdu entre sa raison et son amour pour son éducateur, mélodramatique, cette fiction vous fera pleurer et je l'espère rêver.
1. Un secret bien gardé

Le pire réveil est celui que tu n'entends pas et celui où ta mère vient bien gentiment te réveiller, si vous ne sentez pas l'ironie quand je parle et ben je peux vous assurer que pourtant il y en a... Ce matin là pas moyen d'entendre le réveil, la matinée commence bien, tu sens déjà que tu vas passer une journée pourrie mais pas le choix entre la mère qui gueule a tout bout de champ pour que tu te lèves et entre le frère casse-pied que fait du boucan, ben tu te lèves.

J'vais vous faire vite fait le topo de ma famille, d'abord les parents : Dragon mon père, pompier dans la fleur de l'âge jamais à la maison et toujours au travail. Ensuite il y a ma mère Ariane, mère au foyer qui s'occupe de tout à la maison et dans notre intimité.. Il y a pour terminer mon frère adoptif, Ace. Mes parents ne sachant pas avoir d'enfants ils ont adopté Ace avant de pour finir, m'avoir moi.

\- MONKEY D. LUFFY !

Je sursaute, décidément elle ne sait faire que de crier, je descends les escaliers sac au dos laver préparer et habiller mais comme habituellement à la bourre.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je crie ! Pestifère ma mère

\- Bizarrement tu as déjà dis ça hier, la taquinai-je

\- File avant que je ne me fâche, ton frère est déjà parti ! Suis son exemple bon dieu !

Je l'embrasse sur la joue sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre. Je ne sais jamais quoi lui répondre. Ace le fils prodigue qui excelle dans toutes les matières dans tous les sports et qui est juste parfait. Moi le fils qui en glande pas une, qui déteste l'école et qui rêve d'aventure. On est pas du tout du même monde, alors j'me tais et je subis.

J'ai à peu près 15 min a vélo pour arriver au lycée, j'ai 16 ans et Ace à 18 ans il est en terminal, il est le cliché typique du mec parfait dans les séries américaines. Comme à mon habitude je suis à la bourre et me ramasse 2 heures de colle en arrivant à l'école.

\- J'vous avais prévenu qu'au prochain retard vous auriez une sanction, vocifère Magellan

A par me cracher son venin au visage il ne sait pas faire grand chose, t'façon je les collectionne ses retenues donc ça m'arrange un peu. A vrai dire en retenue on ne fait pas grand chose mais je me retrouve souvent avec Zoro il est le bad boy du club de kendo, il est grand et musclé, il est marrant surtout quand il s'énerve quand on le taquine, il est en terminal .Il y aussi un mec de professionnel qui est en cuisine Sanji, je ne le connais pas bien mais il a un sale caractère, il passe son temps à reluquer les filles et a faire des remarques ce qu'il lui vaut souvent d'être en retenue. Et pour finir il y a notre splendide éducateur qui surveille les heures de colles chaque fois que j'y suis : Trafalagar Law. En terme de perfection je dois dire qu'il est au sommet. Voilà pourquoi j'aime passer mon temps en colle tous simplement parce que j'aime reluquer ces trois garçons. Oui, moi, Monkey D. Luffy je suis gay.

J'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en matière de relation amoureuse et en matière de sexe mais je sais que je n'aime pas les filles, un baiser lors d'une soirée bien arrosée me la fait comprendre. Personne ne le sait, je me cache bien de le dire, entre mon frère qui est parfait et mon entourage qui laisse a désirer si je venais à avouer que je suis gay, j'suis bon à dormir sous les ponds.

Du coup je me contente de regarder tout en sachant que je ne peux rien dire et que je n'ose rien faire. Je craque littéralement pour Law, il est grand mignon il a de la jugeote assez sportif, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est fort coureur de jupon, il y a des rumeurs mais je ne crois que ce que je vois. Mon plus gros problème est dès que je croise ses yeux. Je rougis je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et je ne veux pas qu'il sache quoi que se soit ou encore qu'il ai des doutes. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que parfois il me regarde, c'est peut-être mon imagination.

J'ai pas vraiment grand chose d'attirant, je suis élancé sans être vraiment grand, je porte des jeans avec des baskets et des sweats, j'ai les cheveux noirs et ainsi que les yeux noirs. Je ne suis pas timide mais je ne suis pas téméraire pour autant. Je préfère rester effacer de tous le monde de peur qu'on ne découvre mon secret.

Sans crier gare alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je sens une présence près de moi, je me tourne et là se trouve Law qui me regarde.

\- Tu n'as rien pour t'occuper ? Me dit-il gentiment

\- Euh.. Non.. Je.. J'ai rien pour m'occuper désolé, m'excusais-je

\- Pas besoin de t'excuser, vient je vais te donner de quoi t'occuper

J'en reviens pas, en trois mois c'est la première fois qu'il m'adresse la parole, j'suis abasourdi et gêné, je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai envie de partir en courant mais si je le fais je vais être ridicule. J'ai pas trop le choix que de le suivre.

Il donne des instructions aux élèves pour qu'il s'occupe pendant les 2h qui vont suivre et je commence à le suivre dans le couloir.

\- Pourquoi suis-je le seul qui vient avec vous ? Lui demandais-je

\- Tu veux vraiment travailler avec ceux qui sont en retenue ? Je te trouvais plus perspicace que ça, répondit-il le sourire en coin

De honte d'avoir osé poser cette question je pique un far. Il a l'air de bien s'amuser à me taquiner. Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de me parler et de me faire travailler ? Mon cerveau travaille à cent à l'heure mais je ne parviens pas à le calmer, c'est en le percutant en arrivant devant la remise, ou on range les objets trouvés, que j'ai repris mes esprits.

\- Pard.. Pardon, j'faisais pas attention, lui dis-je en un souffle

\- Tu sembles bien nerveux je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, s'esclaffe-t-il

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ! J'suis juste.. pas dans mon assiette ces temps-ci

Il me regarde de la tête aux pieds, il se joue vraiment de moi, en même temps je n'ai pas menti, je pense à lui nuit et jour, j'crois pas que je suis amoureux mais disons qu'il est quand même attirant, et il est plus vieux que moi.

\- Je te taquine ne prend pas la mouche, c'est juste que je trouve que tu ne t'exprimes pas assez, alors j'essaie de te faire parler et ça marche, me sourit-il

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois comprendre de ses sourires, il ne fait que ça depuis tantôt et ça me met mal à l'aise. J'entends une voix qui résonne derrière moi.

\- Lu' , me crie Ace

Il court vers moi, je me détourne de Law qui me fixe toujours, et me dirige vers mon frère.

Je sais qu'il va me demander quelque chose, quand il m'appelle « Lu' » c'est que généralement il va me supplier pour que je lui rende service.

\- Lu' je peux de demander un service ? J'ai des copains qui m'ont invité à une fête mais comme on est en semaine papa et maman ne voudront pas, Marco servira d'alibi tu pourras le confirmer ? S'il te plaît Lu' , me regarde-t-il suppliant.

\- J'peux avoir accès à ton pc en échange ? J'en aurais besoin ce soir.

Il me regarde tout sourire, me remercie en me disant que je suis le meilleur petit frère du monde et s'en va rejoindre ses copains . Et même temps si j'avais pas fait ça il m'aurait fait chier des jours entier alors autant lui faire plaisir et avoir un petit peu en retour.

\- Tu te fais mener à la baguette, me dit Law

\- Si j'fais pas ça j'ai pas la paix, murmurais-je avant de passer devant lui pour rentrer dans la remise.


	2. Première mésaventure

Après avoir passer 2 heures à ranger cette remise de misère je me mets en route pour la maison. A la sortie j'aperçois Sanji qui allume une cigarette et me fixe avant de s'approcher.

-Luffy c'est ça ? Me demande-t-il

-O..Oui, lui répondis-je avec hésitation

-J'm'appelle Sanji enchanté de faire ta connaissance, en fait tout à l'heure tu as oublié ce bouquin dans le banc en colle

Je suis pris d'effroi quand je réalise que c'est mon livre ou la psychologie des personnages est portée sur l'homosexualité. Il me le tend avec un sourire avant de me souhaiter une bonne soirée et de s'en aller. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le remercier je suis assez abasourdi.

Je range le livre dans mon sac et reprend mon vélo avant de rentrer chez moi. Je suis vraiment mal, j'ai des douleurs au ventre tellement je stresse à l'idée que ce gars ai pu comprendre que j'étais gay. Arrivé à la maison, j'ai droit au speech de ma mère qui me dit que je suis en retard et elle me demande confirmation pour Ace et je lui réponds qu'il va chez Marco avant de monter dans ma chambre et de lui dire que je n'ai pas faim.

Mon frère a laissé sa porte ouverte pour que je puisse prendre son pc, je le prends et je me connecte sur mon compte Inbook, j'ai envie de tous savoir sur Law et j'ai déjà chercher sur Internet sans jamais le trouvé alors peut être sur Inbook. Je parviens au bout de 5 min de le trouver. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre il est assez populaire, toujours accompagné de jolie fille sur ces photos.

J'ai le cœur qui se sert, je sais que je ne devrais pas que je devrais arrêtez cette folie, il est mon éducateur, probablement hétérosexuel, je n'ai aucune chance. Peut être si je cherche sur Google je trouverai un bar gay dans lequel je pourrai sortir samedi quand mes parents seront au souper des pompiers pour mon père. Je prends mon téléphone et envoie un message à Nami. Nami est ma meilleure amie, on a le même âge, nous habitons le même quartier mais nous ne sommes pas dans le même lycée. Elle connaît tout de moi et elle est la seule personne au monde qui sait que je suis gay.

« Vendredi, boîte ou bar gay, je me lance tu m'accompagnes ? »

Même pas trente secondes plus tard elle me répond : « J'veux te voir pecho vendredi, à la pêche au garçon ! »

Sacré nami, rien qu'à son message je sais que vendredi nous serons de sortie et qui sait peut-être que je me découvrirai un peu.

La semaine a passée plutôt vite et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas croisé Law, à vrai dire ça m'arrange puisque j'essaie de l'oublier. Assez dur en soit. J'l'ai en tête nuit et jour, j'en rêve ça en devient vraiment perturbant.. Mais ce qu'il me fait dans mes rêves j'aimerais surtout qu'il me le fasse en vrai, d'où le fait que je l'évite, j'ai pas envie de le croiser si c'est pour pas savoir le regarder dans les yeux. Je me prépare, Nami ne va pas tarder, elle vient me chercher et on prend le métro pour aller jusqu'à Rappondi c'est un quartier de Tokyo assez huppé mais le bar qu'on a trouvé a l'air vraiment sympa.

Ace est de sortie aussi donc ça m'arrange plus que bien de pas l'avoir dans les pattes et de pouvoir sortir comme je l'entends. J'ai laissé un mot sur la table comme quoi je logeais chez Nami, au moins elle ira pas vérifier si j'y suis vraiment ou pas vu qu'elle a confiance en elle. J'entends la sonnette qui retenti, j'suis prêt, je descends les escaliers, j'attrape ma veste et ouvre la porte.

-Ben dis donc fallait pas te faire aussi beau pour moi, me souris Nami

Je rougis a ses paroles, et elle m'embrasse sur la joue pour me dire bonjour.

-J'en ai pas fait trop ? Lui demandais-je

-Non tu es vraiment beau pour un gringalet

Je lui tire la langue pour lui montrer que je désapprouve ses paroles. Si elle me dit que ça va je peux lui faire confiance, Nami a bon goût pour ce qui est des tenues vestimentaires. J'ai pas fait grand chose non plus, j'ai mis un jeans mais j'ai mis une chemise rouge a carreau blanc, offerte par ma mère a mon anniversaire, et j'ai mis un veste noir pour aller avec et des chaussures noirs un peu plus classique que mes baskets habituelles.

On se dirige tout doucement vers la station de métro, j'ai le trac à mort, je réfléchis à toute allure en me disant que c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée et que je me lance peut-être sur un coup de tête, que je suis peut-être pas prêt. En même temps si je ne me lance pas je ne le serai jamais.

Le trajet est court, à peine quinze minutes de métro et nous sommes arrivés. Nami a un plan de la ville, elle l'a fait elle même. Nami adore faire des cartes, elle voudrait voyager , elle est dans un lycée assez huppé et espère rentrée dans une université pour étudier la navigation, ça ne m'étonne pas en soit.

Vingt minutes de marche, c'est le temps qu'il nous faudra pour arriver jusqu'au bar, Le Phénix. D'après la description du site, c'est un bar boîte de nuit, du coup on pourra bien s'éclater, mais j'ai comme un tourbillon dans le ventre, j'ai le stress qui monte de plus en plus. Et si j'plaisais à personne et si j'faisais tâche. Nami me regarde, elle comprend que j'ai la gerbe au bout des lèvres avant même d'avoir bu.

-Luffy ne te met pas dans tout tes états tu n'as même pas encore bu, me dit-elle

-J'y peux rien, je stresse Nami, et si ca s'passe mal on fait quoi ? Lui demandais-je

-Tu veux l'oublier oui ou non ton sublime éducateur ? Alors lance toi ! Drague, bois, éclate-toi, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne boirai pas et je te ramènerai si il le faut, me rassure-t-elle amicalement

Je me ressaisis, allez Luffy tu peux le faire pensais-je, Nami ouvre la porte du bar, et elle parle avec le sorteur qui nous laisse rentrer, elle est assez douée pour amadouer les gens. Il y a assez bien de monde dans le bar, on entend la musique qui vient de la partie discothèque qui est au-dessus.

Nami me demande ce que je veux boire, je lui réponds un whisky coca, elle part chercher les boissons pendant que je m'installe à une table. Je m'installe à la table et commence à regarder autour de moi, le bar est clean vraiment comme dans la description que j'ai lu, je remarque un gars au comptoir pas loin de Nami qui me regarde en souriant, je lui rends sont sourire timidement, avant de regarder ailleurs. Pas vilain mais pas mon style pour autant.

Mon style, qu'est-ce que mon style exactement ? N'ayant jamais aguiché un mec, n'ayant jamais eu de relation intime, je ne sais pas vraiment quel peut être mon style de garçons. Nami revient avec les boissons et s'installe en fasse de moi.

-Tu as tapé dans l'oeil du mec qui est au bar, me dit-elle

-Ha bon ? Il me regardait en souriant mais c'est tout, lui dis-je

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïf, me dit-elle. Comme il est là il te prendrait bien comme dessert, pouffe-t-elle

-Nami !

Elle rigole de plus belle, moi je rougis. Elle s'y connait en matière de garçons, elle est très courtisée et à déjà eu des relations avec des mecs. Moi c'est le néant, après on s'étonne que ça me gêne. Je ne suis pas prude non plus, mais il y a des limite, je peux pas parler de cul comme bon me semble, j'ai déjà fait d'énorme progrès en venant dans un bar alors allons-y progressivement. En même temps je ne veux pas passer pour un dégonflé ou un inexpérimenté, ce que je suis.

Après avoir bu quelques verres avec Nami a bien rigoler et a mater les mecs qui rentraient et que je pourrais éventuellement me faire, selon Nami, elle décide de monter dans la partie discothèque du bar. Je la suis, je suis assez bien lancé et j'ai décidé de me faire une raison et de m'amuser le plus possible de ce soir. On monte les escaliers, et on arrive dans l'espace pour danser, musique tendance, des mecs qui dansent tout est parfait. Je prends Nami par la main et je l'emmène danser, elle me crie qu'elle va chercher à boire et je décide d'aller danser sans elle.

Je suis assez bien éméché en réalité, je bois pas souvent, alors d'office l'effet vient très vite. Je sens qu'on se colle à moi pour danser et je me retourne, c'est le mec qui me souriait au bar, de près il est plutôt mignon, grand cheveux noir, les yeux bleus, musclé un peu mais pas trop, assez charmeur. Il m'attrape par les hanches et on commence à danser sur le rythme de la musique. J'dois avouer que je m'étonne moi même.

Je sens sa main qui glisse sur mes fesses pour les caresser à travers mon jeans. Je rougis, mais je ne trouve pas ça désagréable. Et sans que je ne comprenne rien, la seconde qui suit, sa bouche se colle contre la mienne, ses lèvres sont chaudes, douces, très agréable. Il rentre sa langue dans ma bouche, je lui rend son baiser et il a l'air d'apprécier. Il met un terme au baiser, ses yeux sont assez brillant de désir. Sans que j'ai le temps dire quoi que ce soit, il me prend la main et même dans une partie de la boîte que je ne connais pas, une sorte de Showroom.

Il me plaque alors contre le mur, la panique monte directement quand je comprends où il veut en venir, j'essaie de le repousser mais il me dégrafe ma chemise avec aisance en ne me laissant aucune opportunité pour me dégager. Il me lèche le cou et je frissonne. Je ne veux pas de ça, pas ici et maintenant et pas avec lui. Il me déboutonne mon pantalon et s'empare de mon sexe et commence des va-et-vient, je le repousse avec toute la force que j'ai mais à son regard je crois que je viens de faire une grosse erreur.


	3. Situation inatendue !

Il me regarde avec un air mauvais, j'suis complètement paniqué et tétanisé, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il s'approche de moi avec une allure féline s'en est presque effrayant.

\- Tu penses que tu peux t'échapper ? me murmure-t-il

J'ai les jambes qui tremblent, je prie pour que ce soit un mauvais rêve, mais sa main m'attrape par les cheveux et me balance sur le fauteuil le plus proche, je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe qu'il est déjà sur moi et me tiens les mains, il jubile de ma panique, j'ai envie de pleurer.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas faire le malin avec moi, soit un bon garçon et ferme là, me menace-t-il

Il est ivre, je le sais, depuis le début, mais je ne pensais pas que cela tournerait ainsi. Je me débats comme je peux et je parviens à le pousser assez fort pour pouvoir me dégager et courir jusqu'à la porte pour accéder à la boîte de nuit. Alors que j'atteins la porte celle-ci s'ouvre mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit car la seconde d'après je roule au sol et me cogne la tête contre la table. C'est un cauchemar, je suis sonné, j'ai du mal à réaliser quoi que ce soit, mais j'entends des voix, quelqu'un crie, une bagarre ? Probablement.

J'essaie de me relever et je sens une main me soutenir mais de peur je bondis en arrière sur la défensive, et c'est la que je reconnu sa voix.

\- N'ai pas peur, j'ai pas l'intention de te faire quoi que ce soit, me sourit gentiment Law

Je suis complètement abasourdi, mon cerveau ne comprend plus rien. Est-ce le choc à la tête qui me fait avoir des hallucinations. Quand il réalise que je ne comprends pas la situation il continue à me parler et à s'avancer progressivement pour ne pas m'effrayer. Quand il m'attrape le bras je sursaute mais ne recule plus. Mes jambes claquent et là je craque, je pleure de peur, je suis mort de trouille en réalisant qu'il y a cinq minutes ce mec avait l'intention de me violer.

\- Ca va aller, reprend toi, me dit calmement Law. Tu ne risques plus rien.

Malgré mes larmes je parviens à articuler une phrase plutôt cohérente.

\- Na.. mi.. ou.. est.. elle ? Parvenais-je a articuler entre plusieurs hoquets

\- Nami ? me demande-t-il interrogatif

Je me ressaisi pour lui expliquer, je sèche mes larmes et me calme quelque peu.

\- Nami est un amie à moi je suis venue avec elle ici, lui dis-je en baissant la tête mort de honte. Petite, rousse, au long cheveux. Law a l'air de réfléchir, je le vois se tourner vers moi.

\- Elle est de l'autre côté, je l'ai croisé au bar, elle profite de la soirée et parle avec des gens. Dit-il penseur. Mais que fais-tu ici Luffy ? Et comment as-tu su rentrer ?

Il me regarde avec un air interrogateur, je sais que ça ne sert à rien de mentir, il est trop perspicace et il saura que je mens, autant se lancer quitte à être jugé.

\- J'ai demandé à Nami de venir avec moi ici, murmurais-je. Je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux j'ai trop peur de croiser son regard. Je voulais passer du bon temps et m'affirmer un peu, mais encore un peu ça tourne au drame, continuais-je.

Il me regarde mais ne dit rien, quand je lève la tête son visage s'est radouci. Je me rends compte que je ne me suis même pas rhabiller et que j'ai l'air d'un plouc, je pique un far et il le remarque, par gentillesse il se détourne pour que je puisse remettre mes vêtements à peu près comme il faut. Ma mère va me tuer quand elle va voir l'état de ma chemise, mais en soit je m'en fous un peu. Quand je me retourne, il est devant moi et il m'attrape le visage ce qui me surprend.

\- Tu t'es cogné la tête, ça saigne quand même, j'habite pas loin, je vais te soigner, à moins que tu ne préfères que je te ramène ? Me demande-t-il

A ma tête il comprend que si je rentre maintenant ça va être la galère avec mes parents. Leur expliquer que je suis aller dans un bar gay, que j'ai failli me faire violer et que mon éducateur m'a sauvé, ça serait vraiment la galère. Du coup le deuxième choix est le meilleur, malgré qu'il ne m'enchante pas.

Je le suis et nous repassons tous les deux dans la boîte de nuit, je me dirige vers Nami et celle-ci panique en me voyant arriver, apparemment je fais peur à voir.

\- Mais qu'est-qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tes vêtements ? Et pourquoi tu es couvert de bleu ? M'interroge-t-elle a tout vitesse

\- Nami, j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, tu peux sonner a ta mère qu'elle vienne te chercher ? Je vais chez lui, lui dis-je en désignant Law de la tête. T'inquiètes je t'explique tout demain sans faute et je me ferai pardonner, promis.

Sa tête est drôle à voir, elle est perdue, peut être encore plus que moi. C'est alors que je réalise une chose. Que fait Trafalgar Law dans une boîte gay ? Et puis je réalise soudain qu'il sait que je suis gay. J'ai honte, vraiment. J'ai envie de partir le plus loin possible. De n'avoir jamais existé. Je vois qu'il descend les escaliers et je le suis en disant a Nami de m'envoyer un texto quand elle serait rentrée pour pas que je ne m'inquiète.

Je sors du bar juste derrière Law, il déverrouille sa voiture qui est garée un peu plus loin dans la rue, il me fait signe de monter, malgré mon hésitation, je grimpe dans la voiture. Le trajet se passe en silence. Il ne dit rien et moi non plus. Les dix minutes de trajet que nous avons fait me paraissait interminable. Nous sortons de la voiture, et la première chose que je remarque c'est l'immeuble devant lequel nous sommes, grand building, assez chic, apparemment il a de l'argent pour habiter un endroit pareil. Il passe le pas de l'entrée du building. Nous prenons l'ascenseur et il appuie sur le 16e étage. Quand les portes s'ouvrent je remarque que le hall est grand et vraiment clean. J'ai encore plus honte de me dire que je suis dans un état lamentable et qu'il m'amène ici.

Il s'arrête devant l'appartement 165 et tourne la clé, il me fait signe de passer devant lui, je m'exécute, je n'ose rien dire et rien faire, je crois que c'est le contre coup de ce qui s'est passé il n'y a même pas une heure.

\- Va prendre une douche je vais t'amener des vêtements et mettre les tiens dans la machine, quand tu auras pris ta douche on soignera ta blessure, elle n'a pas l'air profonde mais ne jouons pas avec le feu.

Il m'emmène jusqu'à la salle de bain, je referme la porte et tourne la clé dans la serrure, suis-je paranoïaque ? Peut-être, mais avec les événements de ce soir je prends juste des précautions. J'enlève mes vêtements et me dirige vers la douche, en passant devant le miroir je me regarde. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Nami tirait une drôle de tête.

J'ai des griffures dans le cou, je ne parviens pas à me rappeler quand est-ce qu'il m'a griffé, j'ai des bleus sur les bras là où il m'a tenu, et le coup a la tête ne se voit pas mais il commence à me lancer et à être douloureux. Je prends ma douche vite fait. Je ne fais même pas attention a la senteur du parfum du gel douche, je n'ai qu'une envie me coucher et ne penser à rien.

Heureusement que demain c'est samedi, je pourrai me reposer un peu avant lundi. Je sors de la douche trempé, j'avance vers la porte, je la déverrouille et je trouve des vêtements et un drap derrière la porte. Je prends le tout et referme la porte. Je commence à m'essuyer, puis j'enfile le training que Law m'a passé, un peu grand mais ça fera l'affaire. J'entends soudain une voix derrière moi et je me fige sur place.

\- Montre-moi tes blessures je vais les soigner, me dit-il. Ne soit pas sur la défensive Luffy je ne vais rien te faire.

\- C'est facile pour vous de dire cela, lui dis-je avec mépris. Je dois me laisser faire comme un petit agneau ? Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre.

Oui c'est vrai j'ai mal, mal dans ma fierté pour avoir été aussi faible et aussi lâche, mal parce que je celui pour qui j'en pince est venu à ma rescousse et que je me trouve actuellement dans son appartement. Mais ce n'est pas tellement ça qui me dérange. Je ne veux pas être toucher. Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche parce que j'ai peur de devoir revivre ce que j'ai vécu aujourd'hui et ça me terrifie.

Si tu ne veux pas que je te touche, tu n'as qu'à le dire, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller contre ta volonté, que veux-tu Luffy ? Te soigner ou te faire soigner, me demande-t-il avec douceur

Je le regarde avec prudence. Est-ce qu'il me ferait vraiment quelque chose ? Non je ne le crois pas mais c'est surtout le fait d'avoir été blessé dans mon ego et le fait que je ne veux pas être blessé à nouveau. Il s'impatiente un peu et je fini par lui répondre qu'il peut me soigner. Il s'approche de moi et dépose les affaires dans l'évier.

Après avoir désinfecter mes blessures il me met des compresses et des bandages. Il me tend ensuite le débardeur. Je l'enfile et lui aussi est trop grand, je regarde Law et a vue d'œil je dirai qu'il mesure 1m90, ça fait 20 centimètres en plus que moi. Je le remercie pour avoir soigner les blessures et je sors de la salle de bain. Il me suit et fini par me demander.

\- Où veux-tu dormir ? Tu peux prendre mon lit et moi je prends le canapé

\- J'vais pas vous chasser de votre lit, j'en ai déjà assez fait ce soir, lui dis-je en baissant la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour avoir chercher à t'amuser ou encore avoir chercher un peu de plaisir, le seul qui est responsable de tout ça, est cet homme qui s'est jeté sur toi, me dit-il

\- Pourquoi vous êtes aussi gentil avec ? J'ai rien fait pour mériter la gentillesse de qui que ce soit, lui dis-je

Je vois que ma question l'étonne, mais d'un côté je pense avoir raison, j'ai rien fait pour mériter sa gentillesse.

\- Tu sais Luffy, tu es intéressant comme garçon, tu es bien le premier qui me pose ce genre de question, me dit-il en souriant. C'est vrai tu n'as rien fait pour mériter de la gentillesse de ma part, mais d'un autre côté je ne savais qu'il fallait la mériter.


	4. Je te veux toi

J'entends une sonnerie, mais n'étant pas encore vraiment réveillé, je n'y prête pas attention. Mais cette sonnerie je la connais. Je me réveille en sursaut et prend mon téléphone qui sonne depuis maintenant cinq minutes. Il est affiché : Nami. Pas le choix je décroche.

\- Tu te moques de moi, me hurle Nami dans le combiné. J'attends de tes nouvelles depuis hier soir ! Tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Comme je pouvais m'y attendre elle est furax. Je m'excuse comme je peux, j'ai la tête dans le cul, je ne suis pas encore bien réveillé. Je lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé hier. La danse avec le mec, le showroom, comment j'ai failli me faire violer, puis l'intervention de Law.

\- Law ? Tu es sérieux, me demande-t-elle. Tu parles bien de ton éducateur pour qui tu en pinces ?

\- Ne hurle pas comme ça dans le téléphone, Nami. J'ai un mal de crâne affreux et mon corps me fait souffrir, la suppliais-je

\- C'était bon ? s'esclaffe-t-elle

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire et mon silence la fait rire de plus belle, quand la pièce tombe, et que je réalise ses paroles, j'ai envie de la tuer.

\- Tu te moques de moi là, c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Hurlais-je. Et non pour ta gouverne, je ne me suis pas fait passer dessus.

Elle reprend alors son sérieux et me dit que ma mère a sonné chez elle. Sonner ? Je regarde l'heure et me rend compte qu'il est dix heures du matin et que je suis toujours dans l'appartement de Law. Elle m'explique alors que pour me couvrir elle a dit à ma mère que j'étais malade, indigestion, qu'elle a demandé si je pouvais rester tout le week-end ce que ma mère a accepté et qu'elle a amené des vêtements propres.

\- J't'ai sauvé la mise, tu m'en dois une sur ce coup là, me dit-elle. Tu veux que je t'amène les vêtements que ta mère m'a passé ce matin ?

\- Je te dirai quoi, tantôt, j'ai la gueule de bois, je vais voir où est Law et je te tiens au courant, lui dis-je

J'essaie d'émerger tout doucement et de me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir après que Law ai soigné mes blessures. Il est allé s'installer dans le canapé et m'a laissé sa chambre. Je me rappelle encore de ses paroles : « Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait la mériter ». Peut-être parce que j'ai du toujours mériter tout. Dans ma famille, ils estiment que tout se mérite.

Hier soir, j'aurais voulu lui demander tant de chose, mais ses dernières paroles m'ont scotché sur place. Pourquoi se trouvait-il la ? Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? Pourquoi m'avoir hébergé ? Il aurait très bien pu me ramener chez mes parents. Alors pourquoi ? Trop de pourquoi, ça me tue les méninges. Je décide de me lever. Je suis tout engourdi. Sûrement le contre coup d'hier.

A peine levé je décide de me diriger vers la cuisine. L'appartement à l'air calme, Law doit être sorti, en arrivant près de la cuisine je m'arrête stupéfait. Law est assis à la table et boit une tasse de café. Quand il me voit, il me sourit et me salue.

\- Bonjour Luffy, bien dormi ?

\- Oui merci, et vous ? Lui répondis-je gêné

\- Ne soit pas aussi formel avec moi, vient t'asseoir j'ai fait à manger, tu veux des œufs sur le plat ?

\- Oui je veux bien, merci, le remerciais-je

A vrai dire je suis affamé, il me sert à manger et je m'assoie à table. J'englobe mon assiette en un rien de temps. Après avoir fini mon assiette il l'a débarrasse. Nous restons silencieux tous les deux un moment. Quand je lève la tête il me regarde gravement.

\- Luffy... Tu m'as dit hier, que tu étais aller en boite pour t'affirmer. T'affirmer parce que tu es gay, n'est-ce pas ? Me demande-t-il

Je hoche la tête pour affirmer mais je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, j'ai trop peur. Peur de me faire rejeter. Peur qu'il me traite comme un moins que rien.

\- Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas dans les yeux ? Me questionne-t-il. Aurais-tu peur de quelques choses ? Je ne mords pas tu sais, essaie-t-il de blaguer

Je ne lève toujours pas la tête. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, ne craque pas Luffy, ne craque pas, j'essaie de me le répéter en vain, j'essaie de me convaincre que ça va aller. Mais là s'en est trop. Je pleure en silence. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues. Qu'il le voit ou pas cela ne change plus rien. Je suis misérable. Misérable de vouloir encore croire aux miracles, misérable de le vouloir lui, misérable d'être gay. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu aimer les femmes comme tous le monde ?

\- Luffy, murmure-t-il. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- Je suis désolé, m'étouffais-je dans mes pleurs, je suis désolé

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'ai envie de partir d'ici. Je cherche après mes affaires, celle que Law a lavé hier. J'essaie de me changer, mais je tremble, je perds totalement le contrôle. Je m'écroule sur le sol. Soudain je sens des bras qui m'entourent. Law me sert contre lui. Je n'ai même pas la force de le repousser, je me laisse aller dans ses bras. Après un moment passé à pleurer dans ses bras je me ressaisis.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que je ressens. Je ne sais pas aimer des filles, j'aime les garçons, je suis fait ainsi. Obliger de me cacher de mes parents constamment, ou même encore de quiconque autour de moi. Me confessais-je toujours dans ses bras

\- Ne pas avoir l'opportunité de pouvoir m'affirmer, parce que j'ai un peur bleu que mon entourage et mes amis me rejettent. Et le jour où je décide d'oublier tout et de m'amuser un tant soit peu, ça à failli finir en drame, continuais-je

Après avoir écouter ma confession, il met fin à notre étreinte et me regarde dans les yeux. Son regard est intense. J'aimerais continuer à le regarder ainsi. Mais il finit par me répondre :

\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne comprends pas ? Me dit-il. J'avoue avoir été surpris quand j'ai ouvert la porte et que je t'ai vu dans un tel état. Mais si j'étais dans ce bar c'est qu'il y a une raison tu ne crois pas, me dit-il

Ma tête doit être à mourir de rire,vu le fou rire qu'il se prend et moi comme un idiot je lui pose la question qui me passe par la tête.

\- Vous êtes gay ? M'exclamais-je

\- C'est compliqué, me sourit-il. Mais oui j'aime les hommes

Il aime les hommes. Trafalgar Law aime les hommes, le mec dont je rêve depuis des semaines est gay. Je me prends un fou rire et il me regarde surpris.

\- Pardon, m'excusais-je. C'est juste que je suis surpris et soulagé

\- Soulagé ? m'interroge-t-il

Je rougis et j'essaie de cacher mon visage. Law a un sourire en coin. Je veux me relever mais il me tient en face de lui.

\- Luffy, ne serais-tu pas amoureux de moi ? Me demande-t-il

Je ne réponds pas et j'essaie toujours de me dégager, mais il me maintient sur place.

\- Luffy répond moi !

Sa voix est ferme, c'est limite un ordre. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre mais je le fixe toujours. J'aimerais lui répondre mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Il me fixe toujours avec insistance. Je ne saurai de toute façon pas lui répondre. Alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Je me penche vers lui et je l'embrasse. Il se fige, mais ne me repousse pas. Nous sommes toujours dans la salle de bain, tout les deux à terre. Et alors que je casse le baiser, il m'attrape et me rend mon baiser.

Doucement, il me couche à terre et se met au-dessus de moi, son baiser les langoureux, juste lèvres contre lèvres. Sa main dans mon cou descend lentement sur mon torse. Je frissonne et il en profite pour mettre sa langue dans ma bouche qui rencontre mienne. Il met un terme à notre baiser et me regarde intensément.

\- Luffy, me susurre-t-il, si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin on arrête

\- Je n'ai aucune expérience, lui dis-je en rougissant

\- Alors laisse-moi te guider

Il me relève et me porte jusqu'à la chambre. Il me dépose sur le lit et me retire mon t-shirt avec de se remettre au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrasse dans le cou et je gémis. Je m'étonne moi même. Je n'aurais jamais cru que juste me faire toucher comme cela pourrait me procurer un tel plaisir. Je tremble quand même de peur, malgré son touché qui se veut délicat les événements de la veille refont surface et la panique commence à monter.

Law voyant que je panique et que je tremble comme une feuille me regarde et me murmure qu'il ne me fera rien de mal, que si je veux arrêter je n'ai qu'à lui dire. Mais je ne veux faire qu'un avec lui. Je veux qu'il me fasse l'amour malgré mes craintes et mes peurs, je veux le sentir en moi et savoir ce que cela fait de faire l'amour avec un homme.

Il descend encore jusqu'à arriver au jogging que j'ai mis la vieille et me le retire. Je suis complètement nu. Mon sexe en érection juste devant lui, qu'il empoigne avant de faire des va-et-vient, d'abord doucement et puis de plus en plus vite ce qui m'arrache des gémissements, sa langue sur mon pénis me fait frémir de bonheur. Il se relève pour se déshabiller. Il est lui aussi nu et se penche pour arriver jusqu'à mon sexe en érection qu'il prend en bouche. Il commence les va-et-vient avec sa bouche. Je ne peux retenir mes gémissements de plaisir.

Alors que je suis sur le point d'exploser de plaisir, il s'arrête. Il se relève et me demande si tout va bien, je lui réponds que oui et il me demande si je veux continuer ou arrêter là. Je lui réponds que je veux continuer et il sourit. Il prend alors un flacon de lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit et en met sur ses doigts. Je tremble, plus de plaisir que de peur mais le doute est là. Je vais le faire pour la première fois.

Il m'embrasse le ventre, ce qui me fait frissonner. Puis doucement il insert un doigt dans mon orifice et commence de lent va-et-vient, ce n'est pas trop douloureux. Au bout d'un moment il insert un deuxième doigt, je pousse un cri de douleur et Law me rassure et m'embrasse en continuant les va-et-vient. La douleur est intense mais laisse place tout doucement à un côté agréable.

\- Mets-toi à quatre pattes Luffy, tu auras moins mal, me dit-il

Je me mets à quatre pattes, les jambes tremblantes, mais je suis prêt à continuer.

\- Luffy, me murmure-t-il, détend-toi, mon but est de te donner du plaisir

Il me caresse le dos de sa main, jusqu'à monter à mon cou pour me prendre la tête et la tourner avant de m'embrasser et de me pénétrer délicatement, ça m'arrache un petit cri de douleur. Alors qu'il me rempli de tout mon être, je pousse un cri de douleur. Il commence de lent va-et-vient mais c'est extrêmement douloureux, il continue ses va-et-vient et accélère de plus en plus. Ses hanches tapent mes fesses à un rythme effréné mais je n'y éprouve aucun plaisir et je me contracte à cause de la douleur.

Relax toi Luffy, tu vas finir par me faire mal, me dit Law

Je n'arrive pas à me détendre, je ne pensais pas que faire l'amour avec un homme était douloureux. Il attrape mon sexe pour me toucher tout en continuant de plus en plus vite ses va-et-vient, il commence à me masturber et le plaisir commence à venir petit à petit malgré la douleur toujours persistance à mon arrière train. Et s'en crier gare, Law me retourne et je me retrouve couché sous lui et il reprend son allure effrénée tout en m'embrassant langoureusement et en touchant toujours mon sexe.

\- Hum, han, ah, ah

Le plaisir commence à monter de plus en plus et je laisse échapper des gémissements qui n'échappe pas à Law qui enfonce sa langue dans ma bouche et mes gémissements sont étouffé par Law qui m'embrasse, sa langue rencontre la mienne et je lui rend son baiser. Je suis sur le point de jouir, j'ai chaud, ma tête me tourne, j'ai mal. Law interrompt notre baiser et me regarde avec intensité. Alors que je jouis dans sa main, il se cambre et jouit après moi en m'embrassant à nouveau. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui rendre son baiser, que je sombre.


	5. Tu m'appartiendras

J'ouvre les yeux, il fait clair dans la chambre, la journée a déjà bien avancé je suppose. Je m'étire dans les couvertures et une douleur atroce me lance dans le dos. J'avoue que le contre coup fait mal, l'après sexe. Je m'en doutais mais je n'ai pas de regret. Une main douce et chaleureuse caresse mon dos. Je rougis de plaisir et me retourne. Il me regarde avec un sourire.

-Re bonjour, me sourit-il.

Il se penche pour m'embrasser, et mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes. Je passe mes bras par dessus son cou et il m'attire contre lui. Je ne connais pas les sentiments de Law et c'est le seul regret que j'ai. Il aime peut être les hommes mais il ne m'aime peut être pas moi. Il me tient malgré tout dans ses bras et m'embrasse de plus bel, comme si nous ne faisions qu'un. Je ne veux pas me bercer d'illusion. Je ne veux pas trop espérer, mais je suis bien.

Il met un terme à notre étreinte et me propose de manger quelque chose, je décline et je me lève, avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il faut que je me lave, je me sens dégueulasse. J'arrive dans la salle de bain et je file sous la douche, je me nettoie bien partout et je sens soudain, la semence de Law qui dégouline entre mes fesses. Je me lave bien en profondeur et sort de la douche pour me sécher. Law entre pour m'amener mes vêtements.

-Tu dois rentrer quand ? me dit-il.

-Nami m'a sauvé la mise j'ai jusqu'à demain après-midi, lui répondis-je

-Tu veux faire un tour ou qu'on aille manger un bout dehors ? Me propose-t-il

-Non merci, je vais y aller

Son air surpris me prend au dépourvu. Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je rentre si tôt chez moi. Mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie de rester. Il connaît mes sentiments, mais je ne connais pas les siens et je n'ai pas envie de lui demander. Peur d'être déçu ? Probablement. C'est la que je réalise que je fais salope. Je l'ai séduit, j'ai couché avec lui et maintenant je m'en vais.

-Tu sais je ne te chasse pas tu n'es pas obligé de partir tu sais, me dit-il en s'approchant

-Je sais mais j'ai envie de rentrer aujourd'hui, puis je dois repasser chercher mes affaires chez Nami, lui répondis-je

-Très bien comme tu voudras, je vais te ramener, laisse moi le temps de prendre une douche

Il se déshabille et rentre dans la douche. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me ramène. J'agis comme quelqu'un qui a trompé son mec ou encore une vierge effarouchée. Tant pis, il le prendra peut-être mal mais il fait vraiment que je vois Nami. J'attrape mes clés et mon portefeuille, mon portable, ma veste et sans un regard en arrière je franchis la porte et la referme derrière moi.

Je cours jusqu'à la station de métro et attrape le premier qui passe pour rentrer chez moi. J'ai 32 minutes en métro pour arrivé de Rappongi à Ikenoue Stattion. Il ne me restera que dix minutes à pieds pour arriver jusque chez Nami. Arrivé devant chez elle, je sonne à la porte et je l'entends crier à sa mère qu'elle va ouvrir.

-Et ben dis donc, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, blague-t-elle

Je lui fais un sourire timide et elle me laisse rentrer. Je salue sa mère et elle me dit de monter dans sa chambre qu'elle me rejoint dans un instant. Deux minutes même pas se sont écoulé quand elle débarque.

-Vas-y raconte je veux tout savoir, me dit-elle

-Nami... J'ai foiré, murmurais-je

Elle est interloqué par mon regard meurtris et me prend dans ses bras en me chuchotant que ça va aller et que je peux tout lui raconter sans crainte. Je commence alors mon récit, je lui explique ce qui s'est passé au matin après avoir déjeuné, la confession de Law sur son homosexualité, sur mon craquage et puis je m'arrête. Dois-je vraiment lui dire que j'ai couché avec lui ?

-Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, me dit-elle suspicieuse

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut avoir le nez fin cette nana. Pas moyen de lui cacher quelque chose.

-Tu me juges pas promis ? Lui demandais-je

-Bien sur que non Luffy, voyons tu me connais mieux que ça, me répond-t-elle en s'offusquant

-Law a deviné que je l'aimais

Elle ne répond rien et commence à rigoler. Je la frappe et la pousse à terre. Elle sait pas être sérieuse cinq secondes j'ai envie de la tuer.

-Nami, il y a rien de drôle !

-Luffy, ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets, suffoque-t-elle en riant

-Ca se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure que tu en pinces pour lui, rit-elle de plus bel. Tu pensais vraiment qu'il ne le verrait pas

J'aurais eu un week-end pourri, mais là je crois que c'est le pompon. Je replis mes jambes contre moi et je repense à ce matin quand il m'a fait l'amour. Il savait que je l'aimais depuis un certain temps, mais ne m'a pas dissuadé de coucher avec lui, que dois-je en penser.

Nami me tape sur l'épaule et voit que je réfléchis, encore et toujours, elle me regarde avec cet interrogateur et ses yeux me disent de cracher le morceau, de toute façon elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire.

-J'ai couché avec Law, lui dis-je

Nami tombe le cul par terre, à sa tête je comprends qu'elle n'en revient pas. Moi même j'ai un peu de mal à réaliser.

-Luffy, tu l'as vraiment fait ? me dit-elle gravement

-Oui, je l'ai vraiment fait

Je lui explique alors qu'après ma confession, j'ai embrassé Law et que par la suite je ne l'ai pas arrêté et que nous avons fait l'amour. Je ne lui explique pas les détails même si je sais qu'elle meurt d'envie de savoir. Et je lui explique aussi qu'à mon réveil j'ai été me douché et je suis parti.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle ne me juge pas. Elle comprend et elle a l'air contente pour moi mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de tout cela.

Le reste du week-end passa vite et étant bien reposé, je suis assez content d'aller en cours pour me changer les idées et éviter de ruminer, mais aller en cours veut dire croiser Law et ça, ça va être galère. Je vais essayer de l'éviter au mieux possible, et éviter aussi les heures de colle.

Depuis que j'ai quitté son appartement, je ne pense plus qu'à tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Ai-je été raisonnable de me donner à lui ainsi ? Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'était beaucoup plus douloureux que dans mes fantasmes. Mais bizarrement je n'ai pas vraiment de regrets. Enfin, il y en a un mais ça ne change plus rien maintenant. Je sais qu'il aime les hommes, je pense même qu'il aime aussi les femmes, mais il ne m'aime pas moi.

Law n'a pas mon numéro de téléphone, il n'a donc pas su me contacter mais j'ai le pré-sentiment qu'il va m'attendre quelques parts aujourd'hui pour pouvoir me parler. Je sors de ma rêverie en sursautant car quelqu'un vient de poser sa main sur mon épaule.

-Stresse pas Luffy ce n'est que moi, me sourit Ace

Je soupire de soulagement, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait pendant un moment s'arrêter.

-Il y a quelques choses de changer en toi petit frère, je ne saurais dire quoi ça me perturbe, me sourit-il toujours

-Va voir ailleurs Ace, je suis pas d'humeur à te parler

Ma voix était plutôt sèche et mon geste assez brusque quand j'ai dégagé sa main de mon épaule, il y aura des conséquences ce soir mais je m'en fiche. Oui, aujourd'hui je ne suis pas d'humeur.

La matinée a passé assez vite et j'ai réussi jusqu'ici à l'éviter. J'en jubile presque, deviendrais-je mesquin ? Je me dirige vers le réfectoire pour aller manger, seul, comme à mon habitude, ici on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je m'entende avec beaucoup de monde, pour être honnête personne. Alors que je tourne à l'angle d'un couloir, je fonce à plate couture sur quelqu'un et de suite je me fonds en excuse.

-Pardon, excusez-moi je ne vous...

-Ce n'est pas plutôt pour autres choses que tu devrais t'excuser ?

Law me fait fasse et de ce que je comprends à son regard, il est plus qu'en colère. Il m'attrape par le bras et le fait rentrer dans un placard et prenant bien soin de le fermer.

-Tu aimes faire faux bon aux gens ?

-Je.. Je..

J'ai du mal à trouver mes mots, ses yeux lancent des étincelles, et je dois avouer que je suis perdu. Pourquoi réagit-il comme cela, il a tiré son coup non, il devrait être heureux et me laisser non ?

-Devine un peu ma tête quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai compris que tu t'étais fait la malle. Je t'ai fait quoi ? C'était si nul que ça, je dois vraiment m'y prendre comme un manc..

Je plaque mes mains sur sa bouche par réflexe, il parle de ça comme si il allait faire du gâteau. Je suis rouge de honte. Mais cette fois je ne vais pas me laisser faire.

-Vous avez tiré votre coup, maintenant que vous l'avez fait pourquoi n'iriez vous pas ailleurs séduire quelques petites minettes ? Comme ça vous pourriez me lâcher un peu non ? Je suis pas votre chose, je ne vous appartiens pas, ce n'était qu'une nuit, une simple nuit.

J'ai l'impression que je vais en baver vu la tête qu'il tire, j'essaie de passer à côté de lui pour ouvrir la porte mais soudain je me retrouve bloqué contre le mur. Il a un regard vil et cruel, ce qui m'effraie et m'excite à la fois.

-Tu penses que je vais te laisser partir comme ça, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille. Je vais te faire jouir comme jamais, et on verra à qui tu appartiens.

De sa main droite il me bloque les mains et de sa gauche commence à retirer mon pantalon, qui m'arrive quelques secondes après sur les chevilles. Il frotte sa main sur mon sexe en érection, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'endroit et sa manière d'agir m'excite beaucoup. Soudain mon caleçon s'en va rejoindre mon pantalon. Law défait sa main et s'agenouille pour aussitôt me prendre dans sa bouche.

Je plaque mes mains sur ma bouche pour ne laisser sortir aucun bruit, alors que Law fait des va-et-vient de plus en plus vite, il est doué et il en joue. J'ai envie de jouir tellement s'est bon. Law plaque ses mains sur mon bassin et lèche le bout de mon gland sensuellement avant de tout reprendre en bouche, je croise alors son regard et j'explose dans sa bouche en maintenant mes gémissements dans la mienne.

Je glisse sur le sol tellement l'orgasme était puissant. Law m'attrape et m'enlace.

\- Ce n'était qu'un début Luffy mais bientôt tu m'appartiendras.


	6. De coeur ou de corps?

**_Bien le bonjour tout le monde, après une longue absence, voici enfin le chapitre 6 ! J'espère que vous en serez ravi, j'ai eu un peu mal à retrouver mon inspiration, mais je suis assez contente du résultat. Je voulais vous remercier pour vos messages, je les ai tous lu mais je n'ai pas répondu, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, gomen! Pour ce qui est de l'orthographe ou encore des fautes, je suis désolé mais j'peux pas faire mieux, je suis pas mauvaise en français mais je suis pas super calée :( donc soyez indulgent, moi tant que ça vous plait et que je peux vous en mettre plein la vue je suis contente ! Merci pour vos messages qui m'ont aussi encouragé, ça m'a redonné du courage! Et j'espère que vous me boosterez encore si à l'avenir j'ai du mal à avancer. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas été sur mon profil, j'y poste ce qui est nécessaire concernant la fiction donc allez y, jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps :) ! J'espère avoir encore des messages encouragements, critiques ou autres, c'est ça qui me fait avancer. Je vous remercie encore et bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, je n'arrête pas de penser à cet après-midi quand j'étais dans le placard avec Law. J'en rougis de honte, mais bordel qu'est-ce que j'avais bon. J'en suis complètement accro. J'ai eu Nami au téléphone, elle m'a demandé comment c'était passé ma journée, elle se tracassait à cause de mes parents. La seule excuse que j'ai pu trouvé pour mes blessures, est que je me suis fait agressé dans la rue avec Nami et que je me suis défendu. Ils en ont fait tout une histoire mais Ace ne m'a pas cru une seule seconde. Peu importe, qu'il se mêle de ses oignons.

Mon téléphone vibre, sûrement un texto. Il est de Law, j'aurais jamais dû lui donner, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je me suis senti un peu obligé. Quand j'ouvre le texto je peux lire : « Demain ton prof d'anglais est absent, ça te fait 4h de libre après-midi, viens chez moi ! »

Je fais la moue, par ce qu'en plus de ça c'est un ordre ? Non mais je suis pas son chien ! « Si vous voulez quelqu'un pour jouer prennez-vous un chien, lui vous obéira ! » je reçois immédiatement : « Dommage, j'ai un gros bâton qui ne demandait qu'à être mit en bouche, je devrai trouver quelqu'un d'autre effectivement » je rage intérieurement ! « Demain 13h chez vous. »

Je n'ai reçu aucune réponse, mais pas besoin d'en avoir une il savait qu'il avait gagné ! Ce n'est pas grave je sais ce que j'en ferai de son bâton demain.

Il est 13h et je me trouve devant chez Law, j'ai passé ma matinée à somnoler en classe car je n'ai quasiment pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Je me suis passé tellement de scénario pour pouvoir trouver de quoi l'exciter que j'en ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Je me rappelle les paroles d'hier : « ce n'était qu'un début Luffy, bientôt tu m'appartiendras. Je sais que je me jette clairement dans la gueule du loup, qu'on est même pas ensemble officiellement. L'est-on ? Peu importe, tout ce que je veux, c'est me laisser emporter et profiter de tout. Je monte les escaliers et frappe à sa porte. La porte s'ouvre, je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il me tire à l'intérieur, ferme la porte, me claque contre celle-ci et m'embrasse avec fougue.

Je lui rends son baiser en passant mes mains autour de son cou, aucun mot n'est prononcé, aucun échange verbal tellement c'est intense. Il attrape mes hanches et me soulève avec hardeur, toujours en m'embrassant il m'amène jusqu'à la table. Soudain, il rompt le baiser et je me retrouve couché sur celle-ci. Il se rapproche et je sens son érection contre la mienne, il se penche et me murmure à l'oreille :

-Si seulement tu savais, ce que je vais te faire

Je bouillonne tellement j'ai envie de lui. Il me dit de resté là où je suis, il part et revient avec un verre rempli de glaçons. Je le regarde surpris mais il ne relève pas, ses yeux me fixent avec une telle intensité que j'ai l'impression d'être déjà nu. Il me relève mon t-shirt, prend un glaçon, se penche dépose le glaçon sur mon torse. Le glaçon froid sur ma peau brûlante me fait sursauter, je me tortille et j'ai envie de me relever, mais Law me bloque pour que je reste coucher.

-Arrêtez c'est froid ! me plaignis-je

-C'est le but Luffy, je vais te faire découvrir des sensations qui vont t'extasier, me chuchote il

De mon torse, il descend sur mon teton, c'est assez désagréable car j'ai l'impression que ma peau brûle à présent, mais contre tout attente, j'aime ça, ça me surprend moi-même. Je commence à pousser des gémissements, j'ai envie de moi aussi le toucher, il frotte son érection contre la mienne depuis tantôt, ce qui m'excite encore plus, si il continue je vais finir par jouir.

Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, Law s'arrête passe mon t-shirt au-dessus de ma tête pour me bloquer les mains et reprend ses activités.

-C'est.. non.. j'ai pas envie comme ça.. lui dis-je

-Vraiment ? Si tu ne le veux pas, montre le moi. Repousse moi.

J'essaie sans trop de conviction, je suis en extase et j'aime vraiment ce qu'il me fait. Le galçon ayant fondu le se met à susotter mon téton tout en me caressant l'autre. Je me tortille de plus en plus et gémis de plus en plus, c'est tellement plus intense et passionnel que la première fois que j'ai limite envie qu'il me pénètre là maintenant.

Doucement il descend vers mon pantalon tout en me faisant des baisers. Il s'arrête soudainement, il relève, tire mon t-shirt et alors que je suis près à l'embrasser, il me fixe droit dans les yeux et me dit :

-Luffy, suce-moi

Ses yeux sont menacant, et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas non plus une question mais un ordre. Il n'en démordra pas et je frémis de peur. Je voudrais m'exécuter, j'ai envie d'un côté de lui faire plaisir mais la façon dont il me dit ça me choque. Il est autoritaire de temps en temps, mais je n'ai jamais pris ça sérieusement. J'ai la tête en vrac, je réfléchis trop et je suis mal à l'aise. Au final je ne connais rien de lui, je ne sais plus si j'ai envie de continuer là tout de suite. Je finis par ouvrir la bouche mais ce qui en est sorti ne lui à pas plus.

-Non. Je n'aime pas les ordres.

Il me regarde avec un regard glacial, on pourrait même y apercevoir du mépris. Il reprend alors mon t-shirt. Me le donne et tout en me fixant, il me dit :

-Tu connais la sortie, j'ai plus envie de perdre mon temps.

Je suis abassourdi et complètement dégoûté. J'ai moi aussi ma fierté qui vient d'en prendre un coup et sans laisser paraître la moindre chose, je sors de l'appartement et sans un regard en arrière je descends les escaliers. Je m'arrête au rez-de-chaussé, s'en est trop, je m'éffondre en pleure. J'essaie d'appeler Nami, mais je n'y arrive pas tellement les larmes coulent. J'ai juste envie de fuir mais même ça je n'arrive pas à le faire. Je ne comprends plus rien. Tout ce dont j'avais envie c'était d'un peu d'amour...

* * *

_** Ce chapitre est court, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, plus court que les autres, mais rassurez-vous le prochain sera bien plus chargé! J'ai aussi fait un correctif des chapitres ayant des grosses fautes ou des mots qui ne voulaient rien dire, donc au plaisir de ceux qui iront les relire, et merci à toi Erza (je ne nommerai comme ça ma connasse adorée) de m'avoir dit que certains mots tels que "déboute" n'existent pas ^^ ! A une prochaine, vite promis ! **_


End file.
